concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nice
1967 September 1, 1967 Big C, Farnborough, ENG September 16, 1967 Disco Blue, London, ENG September 17, 1967 Brady, ENG (with Gerannium Pond) September 21, 1967 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG September 28, 1967 Southampton, ENG October 2, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Nite People) October 16, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Studio Six) October 18, 1967 BBC session October 19, 1967 BBC session October 23, 1967 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG October 24, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience) October 27, 1967 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (supported by Eyes Of Blue, Limousine & West Indian Steel Band) October 30, 1967 Isle of Wight, ENG (Festival) November 6, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Herbal Mixture) November 12, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (with T.Y.A., Granny's Intention, Jimmy James and the Vagabonds, Span) November 13, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Open Mind) Package tour with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, The Move, Pink Floyd, Amen Corner, The Nice, Outer Limit & Eire Apparent November 14, 1967 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG November 15, 1967 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows) November 17, 1967 City (Oval) Hall, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows) November 18, 1967 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows) November 19, 1967 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (2 shows) November 22, 1967 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows) November 23, 1967 Sophia Gardens Pavillion, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows) November 24, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows) November 25, 1967 Opera House, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows) November 26, 1967 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG (2 shows) November 27, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (not part of the tour, with The Sensory Armada) December 1, 1967 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG (2 shows) December 2, 1967 The Dome, Brighton, ENG (2 shows) December 3, 1967 Theatre Royal, Nottingham, ENG (2 shows) December 4, 1967 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows) December 5, 1967 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows) December 11, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with (with Jon) December 18, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with (with Zeus) December 1967 First European tour (with no other groups) December ?, 1967 Copenhagen University, Copenhagen, DEN December ?, 1967 Copenhagen (suburb), DEN December ?, 1967 Liseberg, Gothenburg, SWE December ?, 1967 Stockholm, SWE December 23, 1967 Esplande Pavilion, Isle of Wight, GB December 27, 1967 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG 1968 January 1, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Mabel Greer's Toyshop) January 8, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Human Instinct) January 12, 1968 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (supported by Limousine, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Exploding Spectrum) January 15, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Open Mind) January 17, 1968 BBC session, ENG January 22, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Granny's Intentions) January 24, 1968 Chasham, ENG January 26, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with London) January 27, 1968 Newcastle University Student's Union, Newcastle, ENG January 29-February 10, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY (with One) February 15-18, 1968 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (one or more shows with Grand Funk Railroad) February 22, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with The Who, Cannonball Adderley, The Vagrants) February 23-24, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (w. Big Brothers & the Holding Company) February 26, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with London) March 4, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The New Nadir) March 7?, 1968 Assembley Hall, Worthing, ENG (Big Beat Sessions) March 9, 1968 University Union, Leeds, ENG (Arts Festival Rave, with Spencer Davis Group, Chicken Shack, etc) March 11, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Attack) March 18, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Exception) March 23, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG March 25, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (Supported by Still Life) March ?, 1968 The Boathouse, Nottingham, ENG April 1, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Glass Menageries) April 11, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Stacks) April 23, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG April 26, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Black Cat Bones) April ?, 1968 Belfast, NI April ?, 1968 Dublin, IRE May 2, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Mabel Greer's Toyshop) May 6, 1968 Palazzo Dello Sport, Rome, ITY (Primo Festival Internazionale In Europa Di Musica Pop) May 7, 1968 Falconer Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN (with T.Y.A. & The Fugs; possibly also Fleetwood Mac) May 9, 1968 Gothenburg, SWE (with T.Y.A. & The Fugs) May 10, 1968 Stockholm, SWE (with T.Y.A. & The Fugs) May 21, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Dick Morissey Unit) May 26, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Black Cat Bones) June 4, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG June 6, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Red Light District) June 8, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (Immediate Package Tour with Small Faces & Amen Corner) June 9, 1968 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Cancelled) June 10, 1968 BBC session June 11, 1968 Fishmongers Arms Wood Green, London, ENG June 20, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Thackery) June 26, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ('Come back Africa'. Keith burns a replica of the American flag) June 27, 1968 Norwich, ENG June 29, 1968 Institute of Contemporary Art, London, ENG (arranged by A.Oldham, with Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band & Junior's Eyes) June 30, 1968 Middle Earth, London, ENG July 4, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Mike Stuart Span, The House of Lords) July 12, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG ("Bluesville '68 Clubs") July 13, 1968 Magic Village, Manchester, ENG July 16, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG July 18, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Red Light District) July 2, 1968 Hyde Park, London, ENG (free concert with Traffic & Pretty Things) July 29, 1968 BBC session August 2, 1968 Metropole Exhibition Hall, Brighton, ENG (with Tremeloes, Marmalade, Spooky Tooth, Simon Dupree & Mike Stuart Span) August 3, 1968 Baldry Goldcrest, London, ENG August 4, 1968 Norwich Industrial Club, Norwich, ENG August 6, 1968 BBC session August 7, 1968 Starlight Rooms, Boston, ENG August 8, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Glass Menagerie) August 9, 1968 Pavillion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG August 10, 1968 Sunbury, ENG (8th National Jazz & Blues Festival) August 11, 1968 Top Rank, Birmingham, ENG August 14, 1968 Hampstead Country Club, London, ENG August 17, 1968 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG August 21, 1968 Pier Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG August 22, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with East of Eden) August 23, 1968 UK TV "How It Is" performing "America". Broadcast date August 24, 1968 Winter Gardens, Weston-Super-Mare, ENG August 26, 1968 BBC session August 28, 1968 Eel Pie Island, Twickenham, ENG (with East of Eden) August 29, 1968 Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Beat-Club" broadcast date of "Hang On To A Dream" August 31, 1968 Alex Disco, Salisbury, ENG September 2, 1968 Zurich, SUI (SWISS TV "Hits A Go Go") September 4, 1968 Eel Pie Island, Twickenham, ENG September 5, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Red Light District) September 11, 1968 Middle Earth Roundhouse, London, ENG September 14, 1968 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG September 17, 1968 Fishmongers Arms, London, ENG (with Geranium Pond) September 19, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Yes) September 20, 1968 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG September 21, 1968 Town Hall, Glastonbury, ENG September 24, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG September 25, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 26, 1968 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Pink Floyd, who replaced Sly & The Family Stone, with The Sect & Coloured Rain) September 28, 1968 Technical College, Ewell, ENG (+ Velvet Opera) September 29, 1968 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (Olympic Appeal, with Brian Auger & Julie Driscoll & Trinity, Spooky Tooth, The Eclection, Jethro Tull (?), Alan Price) October ?, 1968 Brondby Pop Club, Copenhagen, DEN October 1, 1968 Ritz, Bournemouth, ENG (date unconfirmed; Davy was sacked at this gig) October 3, 1968 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG (date unconfirmed; first gig proper as a trio) October 4, 1968 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG October 9, 1968 Country Club, London, ENG October 11, 1968 Hornsey Wood Tavern, London, ENG ("Bluesville '68 Clubs") October 12, 1968 Club 66, Honselersdijk, NED October 13, 1968 Arcade, Schiedam, NED October 13, 1968 Club Kabisa (?), Amsterdam, NED October 15, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Keef Hartley) October 17, 1968 New Cellar Club, South Shields, ENG October 18, 1968 Candlelight, Scarborough, ENG October 19, 1968 Students Union, Colchester, ENG October 21, 1968 Pavilion, Bath, ENG October 23, 1968 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG October 24, 1968 Queen Mary's College, London, ENG October 25, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (with Small Faces, Canned Heat) ? October 25, 1968 Athenian Hall, Bury St. Edmonds, ENG ? October ?, 1968 Mistrale Club, Beckenham, ENG November 2-3, 1968 Magic Village, Manchester, ENG November 5, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Village) November 7, 1968 Pier Pavillon, Worthing, ENG November 9, 1968 Zurich, SUI (Blues Festival) November 10, 1968 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG November 11, 1968 Rhodes Centre, Bishops Stortford, ENG November 14, 1968 Queens University Whitla Hall, Belfast, NI (2 shows) November 18, 1968 Loyola Club, London, ENG November 19, 1968 Loughborough University Edward Herbert Building, Loughborough, ENG November 21, 1968 Leytonstone Red Lion Hotel, London, ENG November 26, 1968 BBC session November 28, 1968 Locarno, Bristol, ENG (Coventry College of Arts Ball, with Joe Cocker, Love Sculpture & Jigsaw) November ?, 1968 Holland, various concerts ? December 5, 1968 Sadler's Well Theatre, London, ENG ? December 5, 1968 Leytonstone Red Lion Hotel, London, ENG ? December 10, 1968 Kings College, London, ENG December 12, 1968 York University, York, ENG December 13, 1968 Technical College, Nottingham, ENG December 14, 1968 Key Club, Bridgend, ENG December 15, 1968 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (with John Peel) December 17, 1968 Ritz, Bournemouth, ENG December 19, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG December 22, 1968 Prague, CZR (2° Beat Festival) 2/12 December 27, 1968 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG December 28, 1968 Gilderdome, Boston, ENG ? ?, 1968 London, ENG (with Turnstyle) 1969 January 11, 1969 Gladsaxe, Copenhagen, DEN (unsure date) January 19, 1969 Golden Torch, Tunstall, ENG January 24, 1969 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG (supported by Nite People) January 25, 1969 Manchester University Students Union, Manchester, ENG ? January 25, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG ? January 26, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (with John Peel) January 27, 1969 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (with Family) January 28, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Killing Floor) January 30, 1969 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (possibly postponed to 8/2 ?) January 31, 1969 Eel Pie Island, Twickenham, ENG (with VDGG) February 1, 1969 Starlight Rooms, Boston, ENG February 2, 1969 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG February 4, 1969 ICA, London, ENG (with John Mayer and orchestra) (with VDGG) February 5, 1969 Top Rank Suite, Leicester, ENG (with Moody Blues & Fairport Convention) February 6, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG February 7, 1969 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, ENG February 8, 1969 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG February 10, 1969 College of Commerce, Manchester, ENG February 11, 1969 Guildhall Large Room, Cambridge, ENG February 15, 1969 Unversity College (UCL), London, ENG (with Deep Purple & Tuesday's Children) February ?, 1969 Beautiful Ballon Disco, Berlin, GER February 19, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER February 20, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG February 21, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG February 23, 1969 The Black Prince, Bexley, ENG February 24, 1969 Pavilion, Bath, ENG March 3, 1969 Pavilion, Bath, ENG March 8, 1969 Middle Earth, London, ENG (at the Royalty Theatre, with Arcadium & Mark Brierly) March 14, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG March 20-22, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supported by The Raven) March 28, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Sweetwater, The Frost) March 30, 1969 The Rockpile, Toronto, ON April 3?, 1969 Thee Image Club, Miami Beach, FL April 4-5, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (With Bob Seger System & Bubble Puppy) April ?, 1969 Arts Coucil, New York City, NY April 9-10, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Family, T.Y.A.) April 11-13, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Velvet Underground) April 25, 1969 Hideout, Clawson, MI May 6-8, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supporting Jeff Beck Group) May 13, 1969 The Scene, New York City, NY (cancelled) May 16-17, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (with Buffy Sainte-Marie & Colwell Winfield) May 18, 1969 University of Miami Union Patio, Miami, FL May 23, 1969 ? ? May 24, 1969 ? ? May 25, 1969 ? ? May 30, 1969 Mistrale Club, Beckenham, ENG May 30, 1969 North London College, London, ENG (supported by Steppenwolf) May 30-31, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG ('Midnight Court' with Steppenwolf) May 31, 1969 North College, London, ENG June 4, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER June 6, 1969 The Factory, Birmingham, ENG June 8, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG June 10, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Circus) June 16, 1969 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG June 21, 1969 Antwerp, BEL (Antwerp Pop Festival, with Yes, Colosseum) June 22, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (with Roy Harper, Idle Race) June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues) June 30, 1969 Volkhaus, Ossiach, AUT (with Duncan Browne) July 4, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (with Tea & Symphony) July 5, 1969 Middle Earth, London, ENG July 9, 1969 Van Dike, Plymouth, ENG July 11, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG ('Midnight Court' with Yes, Renaissance, P.Cooper, P.Hammill) July 12, 1969 Nottingham Racecourse, Nottingham, ENG ("12 hour happiness concert", with Eclection, Yes, King Crimson, Juniors Eyes, Edgar Broughton Band, Idle Race, Status Quo, Caravan, Streets Of Sadness & Compere John Peel) July 13, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG July 14, 1969 Kings Hall, Romford, ENG July 15, 1969 Cherry Tree, Welwyn Garden City, ENG (Bluesville '69 Club) July 18, 1969 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI (with Yes & Bonzo Dog Band) July 19, 1969 National Boxing Stadium, Dublin, IRE (2 shows, with Yes & Bonzo Dog Band) July 20, 1969 Football Stadium, Cork, IRE (cancelled, with Yes & Bonzo Dog Band) July 28, 1969 Blow Up, Munich, GER August 1-2, 1969 Singer Bowl, Forest Hills, NY August 9, 1969 Spa Pavilion, Felixstowe, ENG August 10, 1969 Plumpton, ENG (9th Jazz Pop Blues Festival) August 14, 1969 Wonderland Gardens, London, ON (Wonderland Pop Festival, with Cat Mother, Alice Cooper, The Rock Show Of The Yeoman & The Stone Soul Children) August 16, 1969 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG August 22, 1969 Burton Constable Hall, Kingston upon Hull, ENG (Humberside Pop Festival 1969, with Chicken Shack, Pretty Things, Third Ear Band, Clouds, Deviants, Love Sculpture, The Web, etc) August 29, 1969 Isle of Wight Festival September 12, 1969 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (with Hard Meat, Galliard) September 13, 1969 Rainsbrook, Rugby, ENG (Rugby Rag Blues Festival 1969) September 19, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG September 22, 1969 King's Hall, Romford, ENG September 27, 1969 Starlite Room, Boston, ENG (with The Art Movement) September 28, 1969 Harrogate Theatre, Harrogate, ENG (2 shows with Yes) October 7, 1969 TV Show Oslo, NOR (TV Show) October 8, 1969 Club 7, Oslo, NOR October 10, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (premiere of Five Bridges without orchestra) October 11, 1969 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (Internationales Essener Pop and Blues Festival 1969) October 12, 1969 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED October 13, 1969 Civic Centre, Dunstable, ENG (with Twilly) October 16, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG October 17, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG ('Five bridges' with King Crimson) October 18-22, 1969 SWE, DEN, BEL ? October 24-25, 1969 Theatre 140, Brussels, BEL October 25, 1969 Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club", first airing date of "America") October 26, 1969 Mont de L'Enclus, Amougies, Belgium, BEL (Amougies Festival) October 29, 1969 State Theatre, Basel, SUI November 1, 1969 Prague, CZR (Jazz Festival) November 5, 1969 Opera House, Vienna, AUT (prob. Konzerthaus) November 7, 1969 Bonn, GER November 9, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Rare Bird, J.Mayer & The City of London Ensemble) November 15, 1969 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 supporting Isley Brothers, with Dave "Babe" Cortez. Cancelled due to the illness of the Isley Brothers) November 16-20, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY November 21-22, 1969 Grand Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Santana, Spooky Tooth) November 23, 1969 Hawks Nest, Toronto, ON November 26, 1969 Times Square, Minneapolis, MN November 28-29, 1969 Kinetic Playground Chicago, IL November 30, 1969 (Minneapolis or Chicago) ? December 3, 1969 Long Island, NY December 4-6, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Allman Brothers Band) December 7, 1969 Aliotta's Club, Buffalo, NY December 11-14, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chambers Brothers, with King Crimson) December 15-17, 1969 The Experience, Los Angeles, CA December 19-20, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (recording 'Elegy' LP, with Dion & Byrds) December 21, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY 1970 January 24, 1970 Olympia, Paris, FRA (the NICE hit the stage at 0.30h the next day) January 27, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG January 29, 1970 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG January 30, 1970 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG (with Family & Chicken Shack) February 1, 1970 Empire, Sunderland, ENG (with Yes) February 2, 1970 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG February 3, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG February 4, 1970 Philarmonic, Liverpool, ENG February 6, 1970 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG February 7, 1970 Festival Hall, London, ENG (2 shows, with Yes. Keith plays the Moog onstage for the 1st time) February 8, 1970 Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG (with Yes) February 10, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG February 21, 1970 Forest National, Brussels, BEL February 24, 1970 DeMonford Hall, Leicester, ENG February 25, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG February 27, 1970 Royal Hall, Harrogate, ENG February 28, 1970 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG March 6, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (with Royal Philharmonic Orchestra) March 11, 1970 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT March 12, 1970 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT March 13, 1970 Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT March 14, 1970 Public Hall, Preston, ENG March 16, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG March 18, 1970 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG March 21, 1970 Public Hall, Preston, ENG March 22, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows) March 28, 1970 Ernst Merk Halle, Hamburg, GER (Easter Festival, with A.Korner, Hardin & York, Warm Dust, Flaming Youth, Groundhogs, Steamhammer, C.Shack, Renaissance, etc) March 30, 1970 Sportpalast, Berlin, GER (Peace Pop Festival, last concert, incl. Jam with Ritchie Blackmore) (The Nice probably played on 31/3 at 1 or 2 a.m) (+ Deep Purple, etc) April 25, 1970 Paramount Theater, Springield, MA (Woodrose Joint Happening, with Family & Savoy Brown Blues Band) 2002 April 9, 2002 100 Club, London, ENG October 2, 2002 Civic Hall/Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 3, 2002 New Tyne Theatre & Opera House, Newcastle, ENG October 4, 2002 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT October 6, 2002 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 2003 October 8, 2003 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG October 10, 2003 Derngate, Northampton, ENG October 11, 2003 Anvil, Basingstoke, ENG October 12, 2003 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG October 14, 2003 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT October 15, 2003 Opera House, Newcastle, ENG October 16, 2003 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG October 17, 2003 Hammersmith Apollo, Carling, ENG October 20, 2003 Guildhall, Preston, ENG October 21, 2003 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG October 22, 2003 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 23, 2003 Coliseum, Watford, ENG